Love
by Ali-the muffin lover
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is actually Mia April McCartney(Cullen). Her twin is Emmett. Hope you guys will like it. :) Originally from Stubborn Ravenclaw. Possibly Lemons in later chapters
1. The truth

Dear fans, I am now going to continue this story, originally started from a friend o' mine, **Stubborn Ravenclaw****, Stubby, for me. I hope I'll do well. Ali.**

_Love_

_Chapter 1_

_Em and Mia_

_Hermione looked around the Cullen's house, which was the home she was missing for a bit. But let's start from the beginning. Hermione Jean Granger. __This wasn't her real name.__ It was her cousin's name. Her dead cousin. Dead since 1852__nd__.__ She used it because no one needs to know her past or family tree.__ She wasn't a muggle-born. She was a half-blooded witch.__ She wasn't from England. She was from __Alabama__, America. The most important was…that she was a vampire.__ Since 1851__st__._

_Her real name was not Mia April McCartney. And she ha__d__ a twin-Emmett McCartney (but she always was wizard so was Emmett)__.__ They were drinking animal blood since they waked up. Later__ in 1945__th__,__ they met Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie. They became part of Carlisle's family. But after __45__ years she decided to go to England or __she would never be an actual witch. She had used some magic to make it look like she was a normal human 11 years old witch. And after 7 whole years she looked her normal and actual beautiful self. With her wavy dirty-blonde hair, pail skin and gold eyes. Her legs were a mile long, she was a tall gal and her boobs were 78cm-D sized. Now let's look at the time when she was going to tell her friends that she was going away forever._

_Mia's POV (she's in England)_

_I was right in front of the door of the Burrow. I was little nervus. I entered because I was having key and I shouted:_

"_Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George!"_

"_HERMIONE!" they all shouted together and ran down to me. They all hugged me and started to ask me questions.__ A little while after that we were in the living room. I was just about to tell them when…:_

"_Hermione…will you…umm…go out with me?" asked Ron._

"_Oh, umm…sorry, Ron, but I already have a boyfriend." I __lied__.__ I loved Ron but in a brother-sister way. _

"_WHAT?!" he shouted "BUT WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"_

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH? BUT WHEN YOU WERE WITH BROWNIE I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" I shouted back. I was really angry. I turned to the others and said as calmly as I could "Sorry guys, but I'm going __away. Forever.__"._

"_DON'T!" they all shouted including Ronald._

"_Sorry". And with that I ran out in human style and after I was sure that no one will see me I ran in my vampire style._

_Jasper's POV (it was 4 months since he and Alice became Cullens)_

_I didn't understand Emmett's feelings; he was missing someone. It was strange but I was sure that he'll tell me and Alice someday._

_One very cloudy day there was a knock on the door. Emmett ran and open. And I heard him shouting happily "MIAAA!"_

_And then Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle ran and they were all very, and I mean very, happy._

_I looked at the door and I saw her…_

_Whacha thinking__?_


	2. the feelings

_**Last time:**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

_One very cloudy day there was a knock on the door. Emmett ran and open. And I heard him shouting happily "MIAAA!"_

_And then Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle ran and they were all very, and I mean very, happy._

_I looked at the door and I saw her…_

_NOW:_

_I looked at the angel that was hugging Emmett. She was so…so…okay, I'll say it: beautiful, amazing, and HOT! I felt something I haven't felt before…I wanted to protect her, to help her, to be her friend, brother and her love… That's when Emmett let her in and said:_

_"Alice. Jasper, meet Mia April McCartney-Cullen. My twin."_

_Uh-oh. I'm in love with Emmett's twin sister! She smiled such a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile too. Alice was the same:_

_"Hi! I'm Alice! Do you like shopping?"_

_"Hi, Alice, I'm Mia. And yes, I love shopping!"_

_"Hello. I'm Jasper." I smiled._

_"Nice to meet you Jasper." She smiled warmly at me. Oh God, I can feel my heart melting at the sight of her._

"Mia, baby!"Rose said and hugged her so warmly I was kind of shocked.

"Rosie!" Now I was really shocked. No one, not even Emmett, could call her Rosie. Mia smirked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Just to let you know: I'm a power absorber. I can absorb every single gift I come across from." Uh-oh…Not good.

It's been 3 months since Mia came. She and I were really close and I decided what I was going to do. Today was the day I was going to ask her out. I kept changing my mind so she wouldn't find out. I got out of my room. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were out, hunting; Alice, Rose and Emmett were out, shopping. It was only Mia and I for the week. I went in front of her door. I knocked. "Yeah?" she asked from the inside. "Can I come in?" "Sure."

I entered. It was a cool room. Almost everything was red and gold. She looked up from her notebook and looked at me.

"Err…Mia…I…uh…Would you like to…err…go out with me?" I shuttered so lamely. But she smiled.

"Sure, Jazzy. How about tomorrow, at 6?" I grinned when she called me that way.

"Perfect. I can hardly wait." I smiled at her. She giggled.

"Me too."


	3. the date

_Mia's POV_

When Jasper asked me out today, from the outside I was really calm and all. But from the inside…I was so happy, cheerful, happy, nervous, happy, excited and I wanted the date to come sooner. Did I mention that I was happy? I mean for those 3 months, I founded out what Jasper thought of me. He thought I was an angel, from the inside and out. You don't know how happy I was then cause I thought the same of him! I mean, who wouldn't? His gold curly hair, his full of muscles body, those beautiful gold eyes…and this lovely personality. He's so kind and sweet… oh shit! I'm in love with Jass! Oh well.

The day came and I wore a lovely white and red checked shirt and black skinny jeans. Jass knocked on my door and I opened. Oh…My…GOD! He wore the same as me! And he looked hot! Aww! He brought red roses! How romantic. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." I said, hoping that I don't sound nervous. We went in front of our house and I saw the newest and most gorgeous **1997 Yamaha 750, Virago**! I love motorcycles! Jass grinned at me:

"You like motorcycles?"

"I LOVE motorcycles!"

"So do I!"

We rode the bike for about half an hour (and OMG! I had my arms around his torso!) when we stopped in Port Angeles. We stopped in front of the cinema and we went inside. We watched "to Wong Foo thanks for everything Julie Newmar" and it was great! On one of the romantic moments he put his arm around me! It was the best date I had!

After the movie was done we walked out of the cinema, his arm wrapped around me. So I wrapped my arm around him too. I smiled. It was so romantic. We went to a bookshop and we found two exact copies of:**"**_Les Fourmis__".__ Then we went to the bike and we rode back home. This really was the best date ever._

_We parked in front of the house. Then we noticed something terrible: the others are home. And so is ALICE!_

_**Hahaha! Damn i'm evil! Oh well. Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have any ideas about this chapter and the school started…I had to ask my BFF to help me. Thank God that she did. **_


End file.
